Ying Yang: El y Ella
by Ed-wiz
Summary: Si que ha pasado el tiempo en Konoha y las cosas si que han cambiado, puede un sabio Hokage con los problemas que se le presentan así le incluyan de forma directa y personal...NaruHina, con toques de SasuSaku.. Cap Final: Familia
1. Chapter 1

Bueno pues me encontraba totalmente "muerto" de inspiración, eh estado pasado por momentos extraños y la inspiración nomas no llegaba, hoy eh terminado de crear este pequeño fic, que espero les guste, es un naruhina al cien por ciento.

Aclaracion: No pretendo hacerme de los personajes de Naru, simplemente desarrollo una historia con un fin netamente de diversión.

Parejas: NaruHina, SasuSaku, TenOc, KibaIno.

Nota: eh cambiado las personalidades de los personajes y eh incluido al personaje de Shion, que sale en la película 4 de Naruto, en cuanto al ninja, Ed, es un personaje mió, es decir soy yo mismo.

Sayonara.

Y que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Ying Yang. **  
Él y Ella.

"_**El destino es quien juega el papel más rebelde de la vida, hace y deshace, planea y modifica, junta y separa"**_

El calor nunca había sido tan sofocante en la aldea de Konoha como el día de hoy, los noticieros alertaban a los ciudadanos de una ola de calor considerada la mayor oleada registrada en el país del fuego, el verano era una temporada muy agradable para la aldea, su reconocimiento por ello era enorme, personas venían desde Kiri para pasar un agradable verano en Konoha, pero en esta ocasión el Hokage dudaba que se tuviera la misma afluencia turística que en épocas anteriores.

–Hace demasiado calor como para permanecer firmando papeles todo el día – un rubio de cabello corto y ojos azules miraba con fastidio a su joven asistente.

–Naruto-sama no son papeles cualquiera – la mujer de inmediato le miro con seriedad –son las misiones para los equipos genins –

–Lo sé – bufo molesto –pero eso no le quita el que sean papeles que firmar – sonrió –_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – pronunció y de inmediato apareció un clon idéntico al rubio

–Esta vez no lo permitiré – la mujer corrió hacia la puerta y se planto frente a ella –es la segunda vez que me deja con el trabajo de lidiar con quien viene a pedirle o darle algo, sus bunshins no son capaces de pensar por sí solos y actuar como usted el original Hokage –

–Eres muy persistente mujer – el rubio desapareció su clon con una mirada –pero tienes razón, además prefiero estar dentro de un lugar cómodo, que fuera muriéndome de calor –

–Lo ve – sonrió triunfante –ahora que ha decidido quedarse, aquí tiene los datos sobre nuestro conflicto con la aldea de Iwa y los informes de los escuadrones rojo y azul de los Anbu – colocó sobre su escritorio una montaña de papeles.

– ¬¬ –

–Los informes no se leen solos – le dijo al ver la cara del rubio.

–Trae acá – tomo los informes y se puso a leerlos con detenimiento ante la sonrisa nuevamente triunfal de la chica.

-o-o-

–Hinata-sama a donde se dirige – uno de los sirvientes miraba a la heredera del clan preparar sus cosas para salir.

–No tengo porque darte explicaciones – la ojiblanca tomo sus pertenencias y salió de la mansión Hyuga.

Hinata Hyuga había cambiado mucho desde la muerte de su padre, ahora con 25 años ella era la líder del clan y debía comportarse como tal, aunque el consejo Hyuga se negaba a cederle los derechos, el Hokage en ese entonces, Tsunade declaró que desconocería al clan Hyuga sino se le daba el puesto a su única heredera.

–Aunque seas la líder del clan – una voz sumamente irritada aparecía detrás de la chica –no tienes porque ser tan prepotente, además las reglas dicen que el líder siempre debe de ir acompañado de un miembro del Bouke –

–Iré a ver al Hokage para tratar algunos asuntos sobre el clan – respondió cortante –ahora dile a cualquier otra persona que me acompañe, tú no Neji –

–No entiendo porque has tomado esa actitud tan absurda – el ojiblanco junto sus manos y al cabo de unos segundos apareció una jovencita de unos 18 años –pero ni hablar, Amika te acompañará esta vez –

–Muévete – le dijo a la chica mientras emprendía de nuevo camino hacia la remodelada torre del Hokage.

-o-o-

Naruto tomaba un poco de sake mientras platicaba con su asistente sobre temas triviales cuando el sonido de la puerta los hizo ponerse alertas, la mujer se puso de pie y camino hasta la mejorada puerta del despacho del Hokage, la cual poseía características como sin sonido de dentro y dureza ilimitada y contra cualquier elemento.

–Hokage-sama afuera la señorita Hinata Hyuga – le miro con una media sonrisa –pide una reunión privada con usted –

– ¿Hinata Hyuga? – El rubio se llevo la mano a la barbilla –hazla pasar –

–Hokage-sama – la Hyuga entro al despacho y miro con seriedad al rubio frente a ella –eh dicho que es una reunión privada – miro con desprecio a la asistente del rubio.

–La persona que tiene frente a usted es la única en toda la aldea que tiene mi absoluta confianza, es mi brazo derecho aquí en la torre – esa era aquella tímida Hinata que hacía tiempo conoció.

–Como sea – respondió indiferente –es una reunión entre el líder del clan Hyuga y el Hokage – sonrió sarcástica –no el Hokage y su asistente –

–Pero… – Naruto iba a replicar pero la voz de su asistente lo interrumpió.

–No se preocupe Hokage-sama, es mejor evitarse problemas – le sonrió –ahora con su permiso Hyuga-sama – hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió del lugar.

–Ahora sí pode… –

–Es la última vez que haces algo como eso – el rubio sumamente serio miro a la Hyuga sorprendiéndola –el Hokage de la aldea soy yo y soy yo quien decido mis asuntos, no porque eres una persona conocida tienes el derecho de excederte en confianza –

–El líder del clan no puede solicitar una reunión privada con su Hokage – sorprendida le respondió al rubio Hokage.

–Claro que lo puede hacer – le miro con severidad –pero no es su obligación precipitar mis indicaciones, pero al grano Hinata, que deseas –

–Quiero que el Hokage me brinde su apoyo con la disolución del consejo Hyuga y la expulsión definitiva del Bouke del clan – finalizó seria.

–Debes de estar bromeando – le dijo carcajeándose –pretendes hacer que –

–Ya lo escucho, próximamente declararé la disolución del consejo Hyuga y también la expulsión de toda la rama secundaria de los territorios del clan – suspiro –y busco el apoyo de las fuerzas del Hokage –

–Así que va enserio – el rubio entrelazo sus manos y la miro con firmeza –la respuesta es un rotundo no –

–Tiene algún fundamente para decir que no –

–Sí, lo tengo – le respondió irritado –no apoyaré por ningún motivo los caprichos de una mujer prepotente que de ser una gran mujer se convirtió en un monstruo –

– ¿Me está usted ofendiendo? – le respondió molesta.

– ¿Lo considera usted así? – le respondió de igual manera –ahora largo y por favor, no intente solicitar el apoyo a Raíz – la miro detenidamente –Raíz esta bajo el mando de Sai y sabe quien es Sai verdad –

–Al carajo – se paro sumamente molesta y salió del despacho echa una fiera.

Naruto miraba con preocupación el lugar en el que antes estaba la Hyuga, sabia por palabras de Kurenai que Hinata había cambiado demasiado desde la muerte de su padre, se había vuelto una mujer dura, prepotente, arrogante y sobre todo…

–Vaya que llevaba prisa la mujer – la asistente de Naruto entró y miro al rubio convocar a unas pequeñas ranas – ¿Ranas? –

–Necesito entregar unos mensajes con urgencia – le respondió –necesito que me localices con Neji Hyuga –

–Hai – respondió confundida.

–Ayame – el rubio miro a su asistente con seriedad.

– ¿Sí? –

–No comentes nada de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Sakura – le miro sonriendo –Hinata no estuvo aquí –

–Hai – desapareció en una nube de humo.

-o-o-

Amika intentaba a como diera lugar darle alcance a su enfurecida líder, si Neji se enteraba que la perdió sin duda recibiría un buen castigo, saltaba de tejado en tejado hasta que la pudo ver sentada en una banca del parque de la aldea, simplemente estaba ahí sentada y observando con detenimiento a una parejita de novios que se besaban.

–No permitiré que me sigan viendo como una persona débil – murmuró –puedo ser tan capaz para tomar mis decisiones, no soy una caprichosa –

–Lo eres – se escucho una voz detrás suyo.

– ¿Hokage-sama? – la mujer se giro algo nerviosa, esa voz la conocía.

–Acaso querer deshacerse del consejo y del Bouke no es un capricho Hinata – el rubio algo calmado se sentó a lado de ella en la banca –tú misma has dado tú respuesta y sabes que es cierto –

–Que sabes tú de mí – le respondió sin quiera mirarle.

–Nada – le sonrió –pero tú actitud me dice todo¿no? –

–No sabes lo que dices Naruto – la mujer le dijo con molestia –que sabes tú de actitud, siempre fuiste un idiota – le grito –"del cual me enamore ciegamente" – esto último lo dijo para sí

–Recuerdo las palabras de mi maestro Jiraya – suspiro ignorando su comentario tan ofensivo –cuando una persona se encuentra más en el fondo del pozo al que se cayó, siempre sacar a la luz los defectos de otros le hacen sentirse "satisfecho" pero no "libre" –

–Ahora resulta que eres alguien maduro – le miro con sarcasmo.

–No lo se, uno no es capaz de notar su grado de madurez – le respondió.

–No sabes nada de sufrimiento – le respondió cortante de nuevo –sufrir día a día el desprecio de tus propios familiares aún siendo su líder y ser considerada inferior y débil al mandarme siempre custodiada por alguien, a caso tú haz pasado por algo semejante –

–Quien no sabe nade de sufrimiento eres tú Hinata – miro como la chica enfurecía más –yo eh sufrido por 25 años no solo el desprecio de mi familia sino de cada uno de los aldeanos de Konoha, eh visto a mi mejor amigo venderse al demonio para conseguir su anhelada venganza, vi a mi mejor amiga ponerse entre una espada y yo intentando dar su vida por la mía, no tuve padres, mi única familia ya no existe, soy perseguido por una maldita organización y por si fuera poco mi novia murió en accidente – bufo.

–Yo… –

–Sin embargo, eh cumplido mi sueño – le miro directo a los ojos –soy el Hokage¿no? – Sonrió –y si me preguntas¿valió la pena tanto sufrimiento?, yo responderé, si lo valió –

–Esto es diferente – desvió su mirada

–Reconozco que desde que éramos chicos me molestaba el trato que tú clan te daba, pero Hinata yo te admiraba, te admiraba porque cada día me demostrabas que querías realmente ser alguien en la vida, sin importarte eso, sin importarte absolutamente nada, simplemente dabas todo de ti – finalizó.

–Me admirabas… – le miro con confusión.

–Debo irme Hinata – suspiro –tengo trabajo que hacer y si aún sigues con esa idea de disolver al consejo y exiliar al bouke –hizo una pausa y la miro con seriedad –no te apoyare en lo absoluto, dame razones reales para hacerlo y lo pensaré – desapareció en una nube de humo.

-o-o-

Ayame caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos de la torre del Hokage, hacia una hora desde el encuentro entre Neji Hyuga y Naruto, antes de ese encuentro el Hokage había desaparecido y su llegada fue un caos, su humor estaba realmente alterado, de no ser por el Hyuga quien intervino a tiempo, el rubio se hubiera peleado con el líder del consejo de la aldea y las cosas se pondrían feas.

–Hokage-sama – la chica llego hasta el despacho de Naruto y al entrar pudo verlo parado observando por la ventana con mucha meditación, le sorprendía ver al rubio de esa manera.

–Ayame no tengo nada de que disculparme… – el rubio se giro algo nervioso y miro a su asistente.

–Hokage-sama simplemente eh venido a decirle que Sakura-san desea tener una charla con usted en la cena – le respondió algo relajada.

– ¿Crees que soy un idiota Ayame? – el rubio la miro directo a los ojos a la mujer sorprendiéndola.

– ¿Perdón? – la mujer miro con confusión a su rubio líder y pudo ver tristeza en su rostro, una tristeza que hacia mucho tiempo no le veía en el rostro.

–Olvídalo – respondió este tomando su postura original –se dejó el ramo de violetas tal y como se los indiqué en la piedra de los caídos – cambio un poco de tema.

–Como todos los días – respondió algo alarmada por la actitud de Naruto – ¿Señor? –

–Sucede algo – el rubio sin mirarla contestó.

–Señor yo se que no soy quien para hacer esto, pero¿por qué deja un ramo de violetas todos los días en el monumento? –

–Las violetas – sonrió nostálgico aún sin mirarla –eran las flores favoritas de Kushina mi madre y de Shion –

– ¿Shion? –

–Shion era mi novia, desgraciadamente murió en un fatal accidente pero ni hablar todo fue en defensa de la aldea – suspiro –ahora que tal va el asunto ese con el clan Hyuga, tienes más noticias al respecto –

–La señorita Hyuga ha accedido a un acuerdo con el consejo, la única condición es que Hokage-sama este presente – dejo sobre el escritorio algunos papeles –deberá presentarse en una semana a la reunión –

–No tengo aldeas haciéndome la guerra, Akatsuki esta por el momento parado, Raíz ya no da más problemas – suspiro –pero los problemas nunca duermen y ese asunto con los Hyuga me preocupan demasiado –

–Son solo asuntos personales entre la señorita Hinata y el consejo Hyuga, creo que no hay que alarmarse por eso –

–Quien ha dicho alarmarse – contestó –simplemente no veo con buenos ojos que en tan solo tres meses surjan tres problemas distintos, primero la muerte tan misteriosa de Hiashi y Hanabi, segundo el desconocimiento de Hinata como líder y en tercero tenemos esto… – se llevaba la mano a la barbilla mientras tomaba su saco y se lo ponía

–Su reunión con Sakura-san señor –

–Ahí es a donde voy – emprendió camino –antes de irme – se detuvo a mitad de camino antes de salir por la puerta –quiero que un escuadrón Anbu ronde muy de cercas la mansión Hyuga –

–Seguirá insistiendo en eso Hokage-sama –

–Hasta no encontrar una respuesta a mis preguntas, lo haré – salió dejando a la mujer con la palabra en la boca.

-o-o-

Hinata cenaba tranquilamente, desde la muerte de su hermana y su padre la soledad se había engrandecido enormemente en ella, podía escuchar el leve sonido de los trastos limpiarse en la cocina, así como los chistes de mal gusto de algunos miembros del Bouke que la vigilaban de cercas.

–Hinata-sama –

–No vez que estoy cenando – respondió molesta –pero bueno dime que pasa – se calmo un poco.

–Llego un paquete para usted está mañana, la procedencia es un anónimo, solamente hay una mensaje escrito que la involucra a usted –

– ¿Me involucra? – miro con interés el pequeño paquete en las manos del sirviente.

–Hai – respondió –dice que es urgente –

–No debería revisarlo – sonrió –pero tengo interés de verlo, quizás sea alguna atención especial para mí – tomo el paquete y miro al sirviente –puedes retirarte –

–Claro –

Hinata con algo de curiosidad abrió el paquete en sus manos, su sorpresa fue ver un cuervo muerto dentro de él así como una pequeña nota, la tomo con algo de temor.

_Esto es solo el comienzo de algo que no te gustará…, un cuervo, bueno no lo sé__, pero es mal augurio para una persona recibir uno muerto, jejejeje._

Sus manos inmediatamente se tensaron al terminar de leer el pequeño mensaje, una sensación de horror la invadió de pies a cabeza al darse cuenta que estaba sola en él comedor, sola y con un cuervo muerto, según su padre recibir uno es como una sentencia de muerte o mala suerte. Temerosa dio un pequeño grito y de inmediato Neji Hyuga, su primo apareció en el comedor algo conmocionado, camino hasta ella y pudo ver sus ojos rojos de tanto intentar contener el llanto, con detenimiento y alarma observo la caja, el cuervo y la nota.

– ¿Quién le ha dado esto? – Neji de inmediato le miro con severidad.

–Fue un paquete anónimo, me lo dio un sirviente – su voz era temblorosa.

–En primer lugar¿en que pensaba abriendo un paquete sin nombre?, y en segundo¿cuál sirviente? – su voz era tosca.

–Un sirviente de la mansión, él recibió el paquete y vino a traérmelo –

–Pero eso es imposible – dijo este alarmado –no se ha informado de la llegada de ningún paquete, además sabe las medidas de seguridad para eso, todo sirviente que la atienda debe de ser mujer, sin excepción, ningún paquete anónimo será recibido –

–Que insinúas, que el paquete no vino de fuera, sino de dentro – su voz cambio de pronto.

–No lo sé – el Hyuga tomo un poco de aire –hay que averiguarlo –

**Flashback.**

–_Hokage-sama – Neji hacia una pequeña reverencia al ver al rubio mirarle con seriedad._

–_Neji – le respondió el gesto –imagino que un genio como tú imaginará para que puedo citarle momentos después que su prima vino a verme –_

–_Veo que tú vocabulario se ha vuelto basto y sabio – le contestó –después de todo eres el Hokage – se sentó –no se lo que haya tratado mi prima contigo, pero para que me hayas llamado solo puedo imaginar que es importante –_

–_Lo es – sonrió – ¿cómo es la relación entre el Bouke y el Souke? –_

–_Una pregunta algo curiosa – se incómodo un poco –conoces perfectamente cual es la relación entre la rama secundaria y la principal – enfatizo esto último._

–_Bueno, creo que formule mal mi pregunta – se inclino hacia atrás en su silla y le miro con severidad – ¿cómo es la relación entre el Bouke y la líder del clan en estos momentos? –_

–_Tensa – respondió –desde la muerte de Hiashi-sama y Hanabi-sama las cosas han estado muy tensas entre los miembros de la rama principal y la secundaria, pero yo debo preguntar¿por qué tanto interés? –_

–_Tal como espere de ti – sonrió y se enderezo –la respuesta es sencilla, Hinata ha venido a pedirme su apoyo para exiliar a la rama secundaria del clan – noto como Neji cambio su semblante –y bueno está demás que quiere disolver el consejo Hyuga –_

–_Sabia lo del consejo – tosió un poco –pero lo de querer deshacerse del Bouke es nuevo para mí –_

–_Tú eres su heredero y por eso te llame – cruzo sus manos –la respuesta que yo le di fue un rotundo no, pero, tengo algo que comentarte y es importante –_

–_Agradezco tú apoyo – lo dijo más por costumbre que por educación –pero el Bouke no hubiera permitido eso… –_

–_Lo sé, ahora que soy el Hokage conozco todas sus reglas y medidas de seguridad – le daba a entender a Neji por donde iba – ¿qué sabes tú sobre la muerte de Hiashi y Hanabi? –_

–_Nada, no eh sido aclarado de nada, simplemente se me dio la noticia de que ambos habían amanecido sin vida en sus recámaras –_

–_Misterioso no – dijo en sarcasmo._

– _¿A donde quieres llegar con esto? –_

–_Si Hinata ha pensando en deshacerse del Bouke es porque debe de tener motivos que la hagan llegar a esos extremos – miro como Neji se molestaba._

–_Insinúas que el Bouke tiene que ver – su voz sonaba ofendida._

–_A ciencia cierta no puedo decir que sí – se inclino de nuevo hacia atrás –pero tengo muchas sospechas, que indican que el Bouke esta más sucio en esto que un puerco revolcado en lodo –_

–_No permitiré que ofendas así a mi familia – se paro algo molesto._

–_No nos hagamos los santos aquí, que ni tú ni yo lo somos – le miro con ironía – ¿un complot¿deshacerse del Souke? – le intrigo._

–_Yo soy el líder del Bouke y te puedo asegurar que esto es pura mierda tuya –_

– _¿Mierda? – Se enderezo y lo miro serio, Neji estaba furioso –tú recuerdas que paso con el Yondaime Raikage hace algunos meses –_

–_Fue asesinado por los miembros de su consejo, el consejo más no el líder del consejo ya que el también fue asesinado – se tenso aún más._

–_Lo vez – sonrió –el consejo traiciono a su propio líder, planeo la muerte del Raikage y en el camino el líder fue presa fácil –_

–_Aún así, el Bouke tiene que servir al Souke –_

–_Y eso no te parece molesto – hizo una pausa para ver si objetaba pero no lo hizo –todos nos cansamos de que nos digan que hacer –_

–_Si es cierto, es cosa nuestra¿no? –_

–_Yo lo sé y hasta ahí pienso tocar el tema – se inclino de nuevo –Hiashi y Hanabi no murieron misteriosamente, fueron asesinados, y si el Bouke protege al Souke, como fue que eso paso, me extraña de aquellos que tienen unos ojos tan envidiables no pudieran siquiera detectar a un invasor – se enderezo –un invasor en sus propios terrenos, donde la seguridad es enorme –_

–_Vaya que te haz vuelto una persona muy interesante – Neji algo serio miro al rubio._

–_Solo quiero que estés alerta y te cuides también tú – le miro más serio –si es verdad que el problema es interno y mis suposiciones son ciertas… –_

–_Lo sé – el ojiblanco se puso de pie, hizo una pequeña reverencia y despareció en una nube de humo._

**Fin Flashback.**

Neji caminaba con el paquete en sus manos hacia los terrenos el Bouke, Hinata había preferido irse a dormir, las cosas estaban muy extrañas en el Clan y llegaba a pensar que las palabras del rubio eran ciertas, será acaso verdad que a sus espaldas el Bouke planea deshacerse del Souke.

–Alguien me puede explicar que demonios es esto – sumamente furioso entro a la habitación de los guardias.

–No lo sé – contestó uno –supongo que un paquete –

–Déjate de estupideces – le miro casi a muerte –lo que quiero decir es como demonios llego este paquete hasta las manos de Hinata-sama –

–Supongo… –

–Neji – se escucho la voz de un anciano –por que haces tanto alboroto –

–Porque se ha cometido una falta muy grave a nuestras normas permitiendo que este paquete llegue a manos de Hinata-sama, una amenaza de muerte –

–Oh que sorpresa – dijo con sarcasmo el anciano –la seguridad ha sido violada de nuevo –

–Dos veces en tan poco tiempo, es una casualidad no, primero asesinan a Hiashi y Hanabi y ahora intentan intimidar a la única viva de su familia – miro de la misma manera al anciano.

– ¿Asesinar? – Comento algo arrogante –quien te ha metido esas ideas, Hiashi y Hanabi murieron por una intoxicación –

–Mientes – le miro con enojo –tengo las pruebas en mis manos de que fueron asesinados con un certero golpe al corazón, un golpe suave que bien se puede confundir con un problema cardíaco –

–Insinúas que nosotros lo hicimos – el anciano se exalto.

–No insinúo – le miro con odio –ustedes lo hicieron –

–Oh Vaya has descubierto nuestro pequeño secreto – el anciano dio una rápida señal y Neji cayo inconsciente al suelo.

–Pero que demonios hacen – Hinata había observado todo y miraba como amagaban a Neji.

–Hinata-sama – respondió el anciano –es un gusto tenerla por aquí –

-o-o-

Naruto miraba con detenimiento a la pelirrosa frente a él, Sakura Uchiha jamás había estado tan radiante como en ese momento, esperando un bebé, casada con Sasuke.

–Me da gusto que hayas venido Naruto – la pelirrosa le miro sonriente –seré breve con lo que tengo para ti –

–Antes que nada debo preguntar como va Sasuke con su evolución – le miro preocupado.

–Sasuke-kun es un hombre fuerte, ha batallado pero juntos hemos superado ese problema que Itachi le causo – sonrió –muy probablemente mañana ya se reporte a trabajar –

–Me da gusto escuchar eso – sonrió –mira que cuando llego semimuerto de esa misión que le encomendé en Kiri me maldije haberlo enviado, pero al final logro capturar a Kisame –

–Sí – bajo la mirada –aunque se sintió frustrado al perder nuevamente con su hermano, las cosas marcharon bien, el amor por su familia – se señalo el vientre –lo hizo no dejarse llevar ni cometer una estupidez –

–Ya veo – dio un trago pequeño a su sake –quien iba a pensar que un beso tuyo lo iba a hacer volver – sonrió –de haberlo sabido yo lo hubiera besado y quizás no hubiera dejando tan mal en el valle del fin – ambos rieron a carcajadas con esto.

–Pero bueno eso es punto y aparte de lo que tengo que decirte – cambio su semblante mientras daba un rápido sorbo a su vaso de agua –después de días y días de investigación, hemos descubierto lo que en realidad paso con Hiashi y Hanabi –

–Habla – los ojos de Naruto ensombrecieron.

–La autopsia dictamino oficialmente que el haber comido pez globo en la cena les causo un infarto fulminante a ambos mientras dormían, finalmente hemos descubierto que el infarto se dio por una pequeña deformación en su pecho, en pocas palabras el infarto fue inducido por un golpe – le miro con seriedad.

– ¿Qué golpes son capaz de lograr eso? –conocía bien la respuesta así que alarmado miro a la pelirrosa, rogando porque le diera la razón.

–Según los libros enviados por Takeshi puede ser por un exceso de fuerza como lo es un Tekken o por un golpe muy preciso, veloz y mortal como el… –

–El Jyuken – Naruto se puso de pie y disculpándose con Sakura salió a toda prisa del restaurante en el que estaban.

-o-o-

–Veo que nuestros planes se adelantaron – un grupo de miembros del Bouke miraba a Hinata con rabia mientras Neji ya despierto intentaba desatarse.

–Y vaya que se adelantaron – se escucho la fuerte voz de…

–Hokage-sama – el anciano que anteriormente hablo miro con sorpresa como el Hokage aparecía en los terrenos del clan.

–Después de todo mis suposiciones eran ciertas – el rubio golpeo a un Hyuga que intento darle por la espalda –el Bouke es el causante de la muerte de Hiashi y Hanabi y planeaban la muerte de Hinata –

–Pero que… – Hinata miraba con sorpresa como dos Hyugas se lanzaban hacia el Hokage –me pueden explicar que pasa aquí –

Después de eso el recinto de los Hyuga se lleno de Anbu, al ver a los Hyuga intentar darle a su Hokage, la batalla comenzó, Anbus peleaban contra Hyugas y vaya que era una pelea asombrosa.

–Basta – se escucho la voz fría del anciano que anteriormente había ordenado atacar a Neji.

La batalla se detuvo al instante, los Anbu de inmediato formaron un círculo alrededor de Naruto y este miro con decisión al anciano, estaba completamente agradecido consigo mismo por haber anticipado las cosas de esa manera y ahora tener al descubierto el gran complot de los Hyuga.

–No pensé que Hokage-sama lograse ser tan inteligente como para darse cuenta de lo que pasa en el clan – repuso algo sonriente el anciano del Bouke, llamado Hiroito.

–Pues ya vez que si estoy enterado – le dijo sumamente molesto –Libera ahora a Neji – señalo al ojiblanco que aún permanecía sometido y sumamente sorprendido.

–El Hokage no tiene derecho de mandar sobre lo que pase aquí – dijo aún sonriente –Neji permanecerá así –

–Hokage-sama no, pero yo sí – Hinata se puso a lado del Hokage sumamente nerviosa y miro retadora al anciano –así que ordeno liberen a Neji –

–No lo haremos –

–Entonces me temo que el Hokage si puede intervenir – dijo Hinata firme –como líder de la aldea tiene la obligación de darle protección a sus shinobis, Neji es uno de ellos –

–Ya la escucharon – el Hokage miro más serio a Hiroito –libera a Neji o serás arrestado por traición –

–De todas maneras seré arrestado – se defendió –lamento decepcionarlo Hokage-sama pero me temo que no me dejaré apresar tan fácilmente –

–Anciano – Naruto se sobo una sien –no hagamos este problema más grande de lo que ya es, entrégate y todo estará terminado –

–Crees que es así de sencillo – se burlo –el Bouke lleva ya mucho tiempo planeando esto, reconozco que usted es muy hábil y lo descubrió antes, pero, esto tendrá resultados el día de hoy y es la dimisión de Hinata como heredera del Bouke y por consiguiente la desaparición del Souke –

–Tienes cebo en el cerebro anciano – Hinata miro rabiosa al hombre –ustedes fueron los que mataron a mi padre y hermana, y sí abra un resultado el día de hoy y es que el Souke efectivamente desaparecerá – todos se quedaron en silencio y mirando a la mujer –al igual que el Bouke –

–Pero que estas diciendo niñata insolente –

–Hokage-sama – la mujer miro significativamente al rubio.

–Como Hokage de la aldea de Konoha, declaro nulo al consejo del clan Hyuga y por consiguiente, hasta no establecer una plática con el líder de la rama principal y la secundaria, el clan Hyuga es solo un nombre – el rubio respondió su mirada hacia la ojiblanca y le sonrió.

–Eso es imposible – dijo el anciano sumamente alterado –crees que esto es una burla –

–Naruto-sama tiene razón – Neji por fin hablo –cuando la líder del clan habla con el Hokage y le pide ayuda sobre asuntos internos, está pierde autoridad dejándola en manos del Hokage –

–Eso quiere decir que esa salida de la mañana – el anciano se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo.

–Así es Hiroito – respondió Naruto mirando con seriedad al anciano –Hinata-sama ha ido esta mañana ha hablar conmigo sobre el asunto, por lo tanto, según sus propias reglas, puedo hacerlo –

–Hokage-sama – le insistió de nuevo la chica Hyuga.

–Lo sé, lo sé – dijo algo dudoso –Arréstenlos – dio la orden a su grupo de Anbus que permanecían alertas.

–Maldita sea – fue lo último que se escuchó por parte del anciano Hiroito quien junto a 10 Hyugas fue trasladado hasta la prisión de Konoha.

Naruto miro con detenimiento a la Hyuga, pudo ver sus bellas facciones con más detenimiento que cuando hablo con ella esa mañana, sus ojos blancos vacíos y fríos comenzaban a irradiar una pequeña pizca de agradecimiento, se sonrojó al inconscientemente bajar la mirada y observar con sutileza las curvas de la chica.

– ¿Sucede algo malo? – repuso de pronto la chica al observar al Hokage mirarle con curiosidad.

–En lo absoluto – se lamento haber sido tan indiscreto –ahora que te parece si charlamos sobre esto mañana por la mañana, lo mejor sería descansar por el día de hoy –

–Me parece una idea muy justa – respondió esta algo sonriente –tengo muchas cosas en que pensar –

–Entonces – le extendió la mano –lamento haber sido muy duro contigo esta mañana, es solo que últimamente eh tenido algunos problemas y solamente no estaba de humor –

–Quien debe de disculparse soy yo – le tomo la mano –fui yo quien se comporto de manera grosera está mañana –

Y fue lo último que se escucho por parte de ambos, sus ojos blancos enfocaron a los dos orbes azules del rubio y fue una situación totalmente incomprensible, ella al ver esos orbes se sintió segura, se sintió completamente feliz y deseo con todas sus fuerzas posar sus finos labios sobre los de él. Él por su parte, sintió paz al perderse en esos ojos tan blancos como la nieve, sus impulsos por besarla eran enormes, su corazón latía desbocado.

–Hokage-sama – la voz de Neji los hizo salir a ambos de su trance y mirarle serios.

–Eh hablado con tú prima y lo mejor sería comenzar la reunión el día de mañana, hoy ha sido un día muy agotador – respondió el rubio meneando su cabeza y tratando de no mirar a la chica.

–Tiene razón Hokage-sama, Neji – la mujer hizo lo mismo y enfocó su mirada en el moreno Hyuga –por lo pronto es mejor que el Bouke y el Souke mediten las cosas –

–Entonces – Neji camino hasta el rubio y le hizo una reverencia –es un gusto tenerlo por acá Hokage-sama – comenzó a irse.

–Debo irme Hinata – dijo el rubio de pronto aún con su mirada en otro lado.

–Claro que no – dijo sorprendida –la cena está lista y sería una falta de respeto que no le invitará a pasar a la casa –

–No es necesario – dijo el rubio algo sonrojado –ya eh cenado –

–Un poco de té entonces – otra vez se sorprendió por su comentario.

–Esta bien – dio la vuelta, miro a su Anbu mirarle con preocupación –puedes retirarle Lee, todo está bien –

–Hokage-sama – el hombre de esfumó y dejo solos a los dos chicos.

-o-o-

Tenten llevaba rato saltando junto a su acompañante de árbol en árbol, debían llegar a Konoha cuanto antes, su misión en la aldea de la Arena había sido sumamente exhaustiva, solamente deseaba echarse a la cama y no saber nada del mundo hasta el día siguiente que tuviera que ir hasta donde el Hokage y rendirle su informe.

–Ha sido una misión complicada – se escuchó por parte su compañero, un ninja vestido de jounin, con su bandana de Konoha en el cuello y una katana sobre su espalda.

–Ni que lo digas – respondió dándose finalmente por vencida –aún nos falta un buen tramo para llegar a la aldea, necesito un descanso –

–Sería lo más conveniente, mis reservas de chakra están agotadas – le sonrió –además… – se detuvo en seco al igual que ella

– ¿Además? – Dijo de pronto –Ed, no me gusta que dejes a medio terminar las frases –

–Además no quiero llegar aún – se acerco hasta ella y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios sorprendiéndola.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? – sus mejillas se colorearon de pronto y giro su rostro.

–Tenten – el castaño busco su mirada – ¿Cuánto tiempo más, me tendrás pidiéndote que seas mi novia? –

–Es que… –

–El chico Hyuga¿cierto? – dijo bajando la mirada.

–No es eso – con su mano le levanto la mirada –es solo que todo esto me parece tan confuso Ed, nadie se había fijado en mí nunca, ni me habían echo sentir tan bien como tú lo haces, siempre pensé que los demás me veían como un hombre, como una ninja con aspecto varonil y formas de pelea típicas de uno, nadie se había fijado en mí como mujer –

–Yo lo eh hecho – le dijo mirándola a los ojos –y solo puedo agradecer lo ciegos que fueron todos los demás, para no ver lo que ahora quiero que sea solo para mí –

– ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por mí? – le dijo seria.

–Cuantas veces quieres que te lo repita – le dijo molesto –Te amo – tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la miro directo a los ojos.

Tenten solo miro al chico con dulzura y le dio un beso, un beso con todo el amor que ella podía dar, noto que su corazón latía muy a prisa, sus manos temblaban y sus deseos de prolongar el beso más allá de solo un beso eran enormes. Ed por su parte correspondió al beso de la misma manera, dejando que sus lenguas jugaran una con la otra, provocándose a ir más allá de un simple beso.

-o-o-

Sakura preparaba la cena con tranquilidad mientras su esposo mantenía sus penetrantes ojos negros sobre ella, su rostro había madurado y aunque se lamentaba no haber aprovechado cuanto tuvo la oportunidad lo que la vida le brindaba, ahora era el hombre más feliz del mundo a lado de esa chica pelirrosa.

–Sasuke-kun – dijo la pelirrosa girándose con un sartén en la mano, su estómago resaltado a través del mandil y su rostro completamente sin maquillaje dejaron al Uchiha sin habla, su mujer era realmente bella.

– ¿Sucede algo? – se puso de pie de inmediato y le ayudo con el sartén.

–El bebé está un poco inquieto está noche – dijo sonriendo –te importaría terminar de hacer la cena –

–Te propongo una idea mejor – el moreno dejo el sartén fuera del fuego de la estufa y miro a su mujer directo a los ojos.

– ¿Por qué mejor no vamos al patio y miramos la Luna un rato? – le desabrocho el mandil

–Pero tú cena – le dijo en un tono de preocupación.

–Eso no importa ahora – le dio un corto besos en labios, la tomo de la mano y se encaminaron hacia la puerta que daba al jardín de su patio.

Ambos estuvieron caminando un poco por los pasillos de la remodelada mansión Uchiha hasta que finalmente llegaron hasta una puerta, el abanico del clan yacía en el centro, Sasuke estiro un poco su mano y la abrió.

–Es tan bello – dijo Sakura al ver el jardín iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la luna.

–Sakura – salió de los labios del Uchiha mientras le ayudaba a sentarse

– ¿Sí? –

–Gracias – apretó su mano con fuerza y dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo.

–Sasuke-kun – respondió ella sonriendo.

–Dime –

– ¿Qué pasará con tú hermano?, aún sigue allá afuera y temo le haga algo a nuestro pequeño o a ti mismo – le miro con intensa preocupación mientras apretaba con fuerza su mano una vez más.

–Cuando ese día llegue – la miro directo a los ojos –Sasuke Uchiha defenderá hasta la muerte a su familia, jamás permitiré que ese bastardo llegue a tocarte Sakura, lo entiendes, jamás –

–Gracias – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Ai shiteru – pronunció el moreno para colocar su cabeza en sus piernas y mirar con detenimiento su abultado vientre.

-o-o-

–Sabes Ino – se escucho la voz de Kiba mientras la rubia acomodaba unas flores.

–Que pasa Kiba – le pregunto mirándolo fijamente con un toque de preocupación.

–Creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos casemos – le dijo de pronto –del grupo los únicos casados son Sakura y Sasuke¿no crees que? –

–Me encanta la idea – dijo la rubia emocionada caminando hasta el castaño.

–Yo te amo y lo sabes muy bien – le tomo la mano – ¿tú sientes lo mismo por mí? – le miro a los ojos.

–Supongo que sí – dijo moviendo sus hombros.

–Ino – el castaño le miro algo serio.

–Sabes que amo, tonto – le dio un beso en los labios que el Inuzuka no tardo en responder.

-o-o-

En el comedor de la familia Hyuga, un rubio degustaba con tranquilidad la cena, su plan original era solo tomar el té con Hinata, pero, ella insistió en que la acompañara a terminar de cenar, puesto que, cuando anteriormente había comenzado, los inconvenientes con el Bouke le interrumpieron.

–La cena está exquisita – dijo el rubio sonriendo y mirando complacido a la chica Hyuga.

–Esos son de los platillos más tradicionales del clan – comentó algo sonrojada –me alegra que le hayan gustado –

–Porque no olvidamos los formalismos en lo que resta de la velada y solo me llamas Naruto y me hablas de tú –

–Me parece incorrecto – contesto de pronto pero al ver la cara insistente del rubio opto por seguir hablar –pero podemos hacer una excepción el día de hoy Naruto –

–Disculpa que sea algo indiscreto – el Hokage de pronto se encontró mirándola con tranquilidad –pero en la Torre se corrían los rumores de que tú y Kiba, bueno tú sabes –

–Mis sentimientos hacia otra persona siempre estuvieron firmes durante el paso del tiempo – le miro significativamente –Kiba me confesó que estaba enamorado de Ino y yo simplemente le anime a relacionarse con ella – bajo un poco la mirada, se sentían tan extraña platicando de eso con el Hokage.

–Pretendo no estar causando molestias con mis comentarios – dio un sorbo de té –es solo que siempre pensé que tú –

–Lo mismo pensábamos sobre Sakura – le respondió mordaz y se sorprendido con la habilidad en la que había sido capaz de responderle de esa manera y todo quedo comprobado al ver la tensión en el rostro del rubio.

El rubio miro a Hinata con serenidad, hasta hacía poco tiempo se había enterado que la Hyuga, desde que eran pequeños le tenía un sentimiento muy especial, cosa que le sorprendió enormemente, jamás pensó que alguien como ella pudiera sentir amor por una persona como él, amor por una persona que era despreciada, ultrajada y ofendida a diario por los demás aldeanos, que era un bicho raro, finalmente una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro sorprendiendo a la ojiblanca.

–Supongo que eso me pasa por chismoso – se burlo un poco –pero responderé a tú pregunta, y vaya que sí la responderé –

–No es necesario, yo lamento mi comentario…, me he pasado un poco –

–Sakura es un caso especial, sabes – le corto –el sentimiento que yo tenía hacia ella no era más que una pequeña obsesión, por ser la única mujer que pesé a mi problema con el Kyubi y aunque lo supo tiempo después convivía conmigo – le miro sonriente –mi sentimientos cambiaron cuando regrese a Konoha después de dos años de entrenar y vi a cierta persona –

Hinata le miro sorprendida, jamás pensó que Naruto fuera capaz de ser tan correcto e inteligente al hablar, sabía que la muerte de Jiraya le había hecho madurar exageradamente mucho, pero nunca se imagino que aquel rubio "estúpido" sería el hombre más culto, correcto, sabio y maduro de la aldea.

–Su antigua novia, me imagino – soltó dando un rápido sorbo a su té.

– ¿Shion? – Dijo sorprendido por primera vez –a no para nada, Shion fue una gran mujer que murió mientras viajaba a de regreso a su aldea, un hecho muy lamentable – bajo la mirada.

–Pero… –

–No negaré – la interrumpió –que mi relación con Shion fue algo extremadamente feliz, pero esa relación a mi parecer no fue más que la derivación de una frustración reprimida –

– ¿Una frustración reprimida? –

–En efecto – respondió este de manera cortés –yo me enamoré de una persona cuando regrese de mi viaje, y sigo aceptando que muy posiblemente aún lo este – le miro de forma directa haciéndola sonrojarse un poco por su mirada – desgraciadamente, cuando le iba a aclarar las cosas a esa persona, me llegó el rumor de que estaba comprometida , después paso lo de la muerte de Jiraya-sama y eso plus mi decepción amorosa, me hizo tomar la decisión de ausentar por dos años de la aldea –

–Y fue cuando conoció a Shion – respondió con cortesía, jamás se había atrevido ni pensó atreverse a llevar una conversación tan casual con el rubio, ahora él le decía cosas que le parecían tan confusas proviniendo del rubio¿quién, era esa chica?, acaso era Ino, acaso era Tenten, alguna aldeana o en el más extraño de los casos, ella, su mente divago un momento y su corazón dio un vuelco sorprendente y si era ella, él dijo "muy posiblemente aún lo esté"

–Así es – respondió –después regrese, Tsunade dejo su puesto y aquí estoy –

–Espero no ser indiscreta – le devolvió la misma frase con la que el empezó el tema –pero¿quién era esa chica? –

–Pero mira la hora que es – dijo con nerviosismo –aun tengo que ir al despacho a revisar unos papeles, Ayame debe estar histérica –

–Naruto – la mujer le miro seria – ¿esa mujer era yo? – pregunto de pronto, sorprendiendo al Hokage quien se quedo estático al escuchar esas palabras de la chica.

–Nunca ha sido una de mis aficiones mentir – dijo sintiéndose descubierto –y hoy no es la excepción –

–Cuando irás al grano – le miro seria y ¿esperanzada?

–Sí Hinata, tú eras esa chica – ondeó su capa con algo de clase –ha sido una noche excelente, te veré mañana a ti y a tú primo en mi despacho a primera hora, ahora debo irme –

–Naruto – ella se puso de pie y miro sorprendida al rubio.

–Debo irme – suspiro y desapareció en una nube de humo, sorprendiendo aún más a la chica Hyuga.

–Él estaba enamorado de mí – se dejo caer a la silla algo conmocionada –él me quería y yo – rápidamente de puso de pie nuevamente, salió del comedor y tomo un destino muy diferente al planeado, no fue a su cuarto –

-o-o-

La noche era calurosa y la brisa que corría encima del rostro de su padre en la montaña de los Hokages, no era suficiente, se lamentaba haber aceptado la invitación de Hinata a la cena, él no quería volver a pasar por aquello que duramente experimentó cuando tenía 15 años, es decir, 10 años atrás, se suponía que 5 años de relación con Shion le habían hecho olvidarla y ahora en su mente solo quedaba el recuerdo de su rubia pareja, se equivocaba, el verla esa mañana, tan correctamente arreglada y propiamente vestida hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, el verla siendo inexpresiva, dura, fría le había calentado el corazón despertando en él unas ganas enormes de abrazarla y decirle que él estaba con ella, que no sintiera sola, que él la protegería. Su plática en el parque, donde ella le hablo muy cruelmente y su aflore de sentimiento al escucharla decir "siempre fuiste un idiota", él quererla poner en su lugar y reclamarle su actitud no fue lo mejor, simplemente le hizo desear cada vez más protegerla y su necesidad de tenerla a su lado aumento más. Al escuchar a Sakura decir que sus padres habían sido asesinados por un Hyuga, una rabia incontenible le hizo ponerse de pie, alegarle a Sakura que Ayame le necesitaba en le oficina para arreglar unos asuntos e ir a toda velocidad hacia la mansión Hyuga, él no deseaba que ellos le hicieran algo y habría matado a Hiroito si lo hubiera visto intentar ponerle una mano encima y eso estaba mal.

"Son las consecuencias de la maduración, Naruto" recordó las palabras que Kakashi le dijo en una conversación con respecto a un problema en la Torre, y era verdad, se maldecía por haber madurado y ser tan perspicaz en esos asuntos, "cuando uno ha llegado a un grado de maduración lo suficientemente sorprendente, es imposible ver las cosas de la manera tan sencilla como alguien que no tenga la capacidad ", fue el complemento de Kakashi al escuchar su respuesta sobre el problema y era verdad, ahora que su vida estaba basada en decisiones y responsabilidad su nivel de maduración debía ser alto y si lo era, pasar por alto un sentimiento como el que nacía en su pecho sería una total pérdida de tiempo. Lo más extraño vino cuando la conexión entre sus ojos se dio después de terminar el asunto, sus ansias de poseer sus labios, de devorarlos como un hombre sediento era lo que más le sorprendió, jamás pensó que tuviera tales actitudes, tales pensamientos, se sentía mal al pensar eso de ella, pero sus ojos blancos opacos le hicieron que el calor en su pecho aumentase al igual que esa necesidad latente de "protegerla"

–Sabia que te encontraría aquí – se escucho una voz a su lado sorprendiéndolo.

–Hinata –

–Sabes Naruto – dijo ella sentándose a su lado –me siento muy halagada y feliz con lo que escuchado hace unos momentos –

–Ah sí – su corazón se detuvo un momento y luego volviendo a funcionar lo obligó a buscar esos ojos blancos que había estado buscando volver a ver otra vez en el día, en esa noche.

–Sí – busco la mano del rubio –Naruto yo siempre te ame desde que éramos pequeños y el que me hayas dicho que te enamoraste de mí, me hizo pensar en tantas cosas – tomo su mano esperando que el rubio correspondiera.

–Kiba me había dicho que te ibas a comprometer con Shino – dijo apretando su mano –mi corazón se destrozo y fui incapaz de buscarte para aclarar las cosas, la muerte de Jiraya me afecto mucho –

–Kiba se las verá conmigo después – dijo seria –se supone que simplemente me ayudaría a que te dieras cuenta que te amaba intentando darte celos de alguna manera –

–Y vaya que me hizo pasarla realmente mal – dijo serio –fue un error mió el no aclarar las cosas, pero estaba devastado y simplemente me deje llevar por sentimientos tontos –

–Te agradezco el que me hayas ayudado a arreglar este asunto del clan, no se que hubiera pasado sí… –

–Afortunadamente no paso y yo no permitiría que nade te pasase, puesto que yo aún… – busco su mirada pero solo recibió un cálido apriete de mano.

–Ya viste lo hermosa que es – Hinata señalo a la enorme luna frente a ellos, la perspectiva desde el lugar en que estaban era sorprendente.

–Si que eres hermosa – respondió el rubio observando el perfil derecho de la chica y sin siquiera voltear a ver la luna –Hinata –

–Me haces tan feliz – se giro finalmente y miro sus ojos azules.

–Entonces puedo hacer esto – con sus manos tomo su rostro y lentamente se acercó hasta él –Ai Shiteru – sus labios finalmente se juntaron, la chica paso sus manos por su cuello y correspondió al beso.

Esa noche era especial, muy especial.

**-o-o-**

–Sabes Naruto – dijo ella sonriéndole desde la cama en que se encontraba –ya eh elegido el nombre del bebé –

– ¿Ah sí? – dijo sonriente mientras tomaba su mano y la miraba directo a los ojos.

–Si es niña se llamará Naoko y si es niño se llamará Daisuke –

–Ambos son hermosos, ambos nombres son hermosos – dijo el rubio feliz mientras miraba el abultado vientre de su esposa.

–Es bueno que te gusten ambos – sonrió pícara –ya que serán gemelos –

–Es eso verdad Tsunade-sama – dijo el rubio sumamente sorprendido mirando a la rubia que revisaba algo lejos unos papeles.

–De los gemelos – sonrió –sí en efecto, tendrás gemelos –

**¿Fin?**

**¿Ah terminado el fic¿hago un capitulo más?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ying Yang**  
_Capítulo 2_  
Familia.

Miraba con tranquilidad dos fotos en su escritorio, por un lado estaba aquella vieja foto, la primera fotografía del equipo siete, donde el Sasuke se miraban de una manera algo "amigable"; por el otro, una nueva y retocada fotografía del llamado "equipo dorado" de Konoha. Los miembros originales, Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha y él mismo fueron nombrados sanins de Konoha y es por eso que el equipo llego a ser nombrado "dorado", claro que el mérito también recaía en Hatake Kakashi, quien había sido el estratega a la cabeza del equipo 7. Aún recordaba la cara de Sasuke cuando a las filas del equipo dorado se le habían añadido dos nombres más, el de Sai y el de Yamato; Sai pesé a su mal comienzo con el equipo se convirtió en un miembro más después de aquel viejo enfrentamiento frente a Kabuto hace años y pues Yamato, Yamato era más responsable que Kakashi y también tomo parte en la formación de los shinobis del equipo 7, durante la ausencia de Kakashi.

–Hokage-sama – la dulce voz de Ayame lo hizo salirse de sus pensamientos y mirar a la chica frente a él, ahora con un vientre abultado y rostro radiante la rubia mujer seguía trabajando de asistente.

–Ayame – el rubio de inmediato le sonrió.

La incógnita de cómo Ayame se había quedado como su asistente personal fue un total lío entre sus compañeros durante un tiempo, muchos decían que el rubio mantenía una relación de "amantes" aún estando de novio con Shion, cosas que era una total falsedad. Ayame había formado junto a Tenten y Sai equipo con él en las filas de los Anbus cuando tenían 20 años, el equipo fue muy unido y su amistad con la rubia era muy estrecha a tal grado que Ayame conocía cada movimiento del rubio y se anticipaba a él antes de hacerlos. Tras la ausencia de Shizune por motivos personales y de Tsunade de la torre, un "novato" Naruto recurrió a ella para lograr lo que ahora era la celosa relación de Hokage-asistente, y era celosa, pues, el Hokage antes de tomar decisiones consultaba con ella algunas cosas y el Consejo lo veía con muy malos ojos.

–Los miembros del consejo le esperan ya en la sala de reuniones – le miro algo cansada –y más vale que vaya ya, pues Hiroito-sama esta de mal humor –

–Y tú crees que el humor de ese vejete me tiene sin comer – se puso de pie, se deshizo de su sombrero de Hokage y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera del despacho.

–Eh quedado de ir a comer con Sai – le dijo algo sonrojada –sé que no me necesitas en la reunión –

–Tú y él ya deberían de formalizar la relación mujer – miro con picardía el abultado vientre de la chica –o van a esperar a que el bebé tenga 18 años – ante la sonrojada mirada de Ayame, el rubio salió del despacho.

Caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos que llevaban hasta la sala de reuniones, ahora con 26 años su rostro había madurado un poco más, sus facciones se volvieron más masculinas y su cabello por extraño que pareciera se había aplacado y ahora lo llevaba recogido en una pequeña coleta al final de su nuca. Sus típicas marcas en las mejillas ya no estaban y sus ojos azules seguían estando tan radiantes como cuando adolescente. Camino un poco más hasta que por fin pudo observar la puerta de la sala a la que iba y tomándolo por sorpresa a su esposa acompañada de dos pequeños de un año.

–A que debo tú visita por la torre, se supone que esperaba a Neji – sus voz sonó algo seria, pero el jaloneo de su pantalón por parte de uno de los pequeños le hizo bajar la mirada.

–Parece que Daisuke esta muy contento de venir – respondió sonriente la mujer frente al rubio.

–Mis dos angelitos – el rubio se olvido de su enojo y se hinco hasta los dos pequeños, un niño y una niña que debían de tener ya un año y medio.

Los pequeños Naoko y Daisuke eran mellizos, Naoko era más pequeña que Daisuke y su cabello era largo y liso de color negro con toques azulados en él, su hermano en cambio, era rubio y su cabello era de igual manera largo, pero el de él estaba recogido en una pequeña coleta, si alguien viera al pequeño y al Hokage juntos en estos momentos, dirían que Naruto se hizo pequeño; la diferencia más marcada entre ambos pequeños era el color de sus ojos, Naoko tenía los dos orbes luminosos de su padre, mientras que Daisuke los dos platinados de su madre.

–Neji ha salido de la aldea esta mañana para ir a Suna a revisar unos asuntos sobre algo llamado "Fanel" – su mujer le miro sonriente.

–Así que va enserio la relación de Neji con esa mujer – con los dos bebes en brazos, Naruto decidió olvidarse de su reunión por un momento y entró al salón contiguo junto a su esposa.

–Le eh dicho que puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, el consejo no existe más y él es el líder del clan – la mujer tomo al pequeño Daisuke mientras la niña pasaba sus manos por el cuello de su padre y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto.

–En fin – miro como Daisuke le miraba con algo de resentimiento y le estiro su mano –Neji sabrá lo que hace, por ahora, será mejor que regreses a casa, está noche es la reunión con los demás y quiero que descanses –los deditos del rubio jugaban con la enorme mano de padre.

–Te dejaré al cuidado de Nao-chan – dijo dándole un beso en los labios –mientras iré al salón de belleza a retocarme un poco, eh quedado con Sakura y pues ella llevará a Fogaku –

–Me parece una esplendida idea – agarrando fuertemente a la pequeña en sus brazos, se agacho un poco y le dio un beso en la frente al rubio –Daisuke, demuéstrale al Uchiha que tú eres el campeón – le guiño el ojo.

–Nunca cambiarás Naruto – la Hyuga movía su cabeza en señal de desacuerdo –y por cierto, Nao-chan ya comió y no quiero que le des Ramen – le dijo en tono autoritario.

–Orden apuntada – la acompaño hasta las escaleras que daban al piso inferior, espero a que llegará hasta abajo, camino de nuevo al pasillo y le miro irse desde una ventana. –Bien pequeña es hora de papi se ponga a trabajar – dijo mientras la pequeña se acurrucaba aún más en su padre.

En cuanto los miembros del consejo vieron entrar a su líder al salón la calma y la sorpresa se hizo presa de ellos, el Hokage llegaba con tranquilidad al lugar y en sus brazos traía a una pequeña pelinegra.

–Ya veo porque Hokage-sama se ha retrasado un poco – la voz de Hiroito invadió el lugar –se encontraba jugando con su pequeña –

–Eso tiene alguna relevancia – le respondió algo molesto –no solo soy el Hokage de la Hoja, Hiroito, también soy un padre que tiene que estar con sus hijos –

–Pero esta es una reunión de trabajo muy importante –

– ¿Estoy faltando a ella? – le respondió mordaz –ahora mejor guarda silencio y entrega tú informe –

–Enseguida – algo apenado metió la mano al bolsillo de su yukata y sacó un pergamino algo gastado.

Naruto siendo cuidadoso de no mover a su pequeña hija, quien ya estaba dormida, tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa, miro al anciano abrir el pergamino y se dedico a escuchar con tranquilidad el informe. Naoko estaba acostumbrada al ruido, no era la primera vez que la pequeña iba con su padre al trabajo, la morena era muy apegada a su padre y Naruto lo sabía es por eso que su corazón no se encariñaba exclusivamente con ella, procuraba ser tan cariñoso con Daisuke como con ella, aunque bien lo sabía, las mujeres de la familia deben de tener una atención algo especial.

–Supongo – interrumpió –que ya se ha puesto vital importancia en el asunto de la nueva muralla que planteé construir para finales de mayo –

–Pero por supuesto que se ha tomado a consideración tal proyecto – respondió tranquilo el anciano –ahora que Akatsuki comienza a moverse es mejor estar protegidos –

–No solo es el Akatsuki quien se mueve, Hiroito – dio un suspiro y miro a los demás miembros del consejo –está mañana eh recibido un mensaje urgente de Shikamaru, quien se encuentra de misión en Suna, en tal informe se me da una explicación detallada de que la aldea de Kumo tiene planes algo "maliciosos" hacia nuestra aldea –

–Hokage-sama – la voz de Shino Aburame se escucho desde el asiento correspondiente a su clan –si eso que dice es verdad, entonces la muralla no puede esperar más, replanteó su propuesta para en vez de terminarla en tres meses, lo hagamos en uno –

–Me parece lo más sensato que eh escuchado en esta reunión desde que empezaste a hablar, Hiroito – la voz de Kiba hizo que todos los demás soltaran una graciosa risa ante la mirada seria de Hiroito y la mueca de disgusto por parte de Naruto.

–Todo lo que aquí se diga debe de ser sensato, Kiba – repuso Naruto –de lo contrario Hiroito no lo estuviera diciendo – todos callaron ante el comentario del Hokage y Kiba solo desvió la mirada.

Hiroito Masaka junto a su hermana Akane, podrían ser tan fastidiosos cuando se lo proponían, la mayoría del tiempo sus peleas con Naruto eran la comidilla del consejo, pero Naruto sabía que ese hombre por más "villano" que fuera hacia su persona, conocía a la perfección todo lo que ocurría en Konoha, era bueno proponiendo soluciones y actuando al frente del Consejo y eso no era tan fácil de lograr.

–Agradezco su apoyo Hokage-sama – respondió algo sorprendido.

–Marca eso como una prioridad y te veré en mi oficina más tarde – le respondió sonriente –ahora prosigue por favor – noto como su hija se movía un poco pero solo para acomodarse entre su cuello y hombro.

-o-o-

Sasuke caminaba tranquilo por las calles del remodelado barrio Uchiha, le costaba un poco pasar por aquellos lugares pero recordaba a su pequeño hijo que ya contaba con dos años, recordaba que decidió ponerle el nombre de su padre por Sakura, ella se lo había pedido y él opto por aceptar, le sorprendió escuchar decir a su esposa que lo hacía porque quería rendirle un tributo a su padre. Sonrió, cuando se detuvo en seco y lanzó a una velocidad sorprendente una parvada de shurikens hacia la ventana de una de las casas a los lados.

–Vaya si que eres rápido lanzando las shurikens ototo – se escucho de pronto –aún recuerdo cuando pedías mi ayuda –

–Define cinismo – dijo en un tono serio y tranquilo sorprendiendo a su hermano mayor –aniki –

–Esa estúpida mujer tenía que ser la causante de todos mis problemas – dio un salto y se colocó frente al Uchiha menor.

–Su nombre es Sakura – respondió algo molesto –Sakura Uchiha y no toleraré que le faltes el respeto a mi mujer – aún tranquilo miro con seriedad a su hermano.

–Pero que "propio" te has vuelto – le dijo sonriendo a carcajadas intentando molestarlo más.

–Tienes algún asunto que tratar – pregunto en un tono sarcástico.

–Muy gracioso – le dijo en el mismo tono –sabes ototo, el asesino de la familia aún sigue allá afuera esperando con impaciencia al vengador de la sangre Uchiha –

–Puedes decirle que tome una silla y se siente a esperar – respondió firme –que al parecer ese vengador al que espera ya no desee su muerte –

–Ah sí – su voz sonó algo irritada –no era tú prioridad: "tengo que hacerme fuerte para matar a cierta persona" – arremedó la voz de un niño chillón y luego su burlo.

–Supongo que lo era – respondió molestando más a su hermano mayor.

–Mis planes ya se han atrasado mucho ototo – le dijo activando su sharingan –y es hora de comenzar a cumplirlos de una buena vez –

Un golpe directo en su estomago lo hizo escupir sangre y caer de rodillas al suelo, Itachi miraba una sombra algo borrosa dar unas piruetas algo gimnásticas hacia atrás y colocarse justo al frente de su hermano menor.

–Pero que descortés eh sido – se escucho la voz de esa sombra y luego para su sorpresa otro golpe en su espalda lo hizo volar varios metros atrás de donde se encontraba su hermano hasta terminar estrellándose contra una casa –Bienvenido a mi hogar –

Sakura golpeo su mano abierta con su puño como una señal de haber acertado efectivamente sus golpes, Sasuke solamente miraba a su esposa algo sorprendido y luego a su hermano salir furioso de los escombros de la casa en la que antes había chocado.

–Estúpida mujer – escupió una bocanada de sangre más y se limpió con su mano un hilillo de sangre que resbalaba por sus labios.

–Sakura – Sasuke miro algo preocupado a la pelirrosa –será mejor que no intervengas –

–Por supuesto que intervendré – respondió firme –ahora no estás solo, ahora tienes a tú familia para luchar contra este desgraciado –

–Parece que ambos siguen siendo tan estúpidos que cuando eran adolescentes – se burlo y ante la sorprendida mirada de los Uchiha, un pequeño niño de ojos jade y cabellos negros hacía su aparición a lado de Itachi.

–No te atreverás – Sasuke inmediatamente activo su sharingan y Sakura saco algunos kunais de su ropa.

–Si es necesario matar a esa familia que tanto se empeña en intervenir entre mis planes – le miro con unos ojos que Sasuke recordaba perfectamente y lo alerto de más.

Sasuke y Sakura ambos se miraron significativamente y comenzaron la pelea, Sakura lanzó los kunais en sus manos hacia el cielo captando la atención de Itachi, mientras arrancaba una carrera de vida o muerte hacia su pequeño hijo, Sasuke por su parte, comenzó a hacer unos sellos con rapidez y miro desafiante a su hermano.

–Ahora Sakura – grito Sasuke con fuerza, Sakura golpeo el suelo abriendo una enorme grieta y apresuro su paso aún más saltando de escombro en escombro.

Itachi sorprendido por la coordinación y gimnasia que la pelirrosa ofrecía dio un salto hacia arriba ignorando por completo al pequeño a su lado y un chidori le dio de lleno en la espalda, miro al pequeño, debía estar muerto por el ataque de su madre, su sorpresa fue darse cuenta que él pequeño había quedado dentro de un círculo azul, un círculo de protección que solo aquel que evolucionara el sharingan podía lograr.

–Sorprendente – el Itachi golpeado por el chidori de Sasuke se desvaneció dejando como consecuencia una parvada de cuervos que se lanzó hacia el pequeño Uchiha.

–_Mimiki Daito No Jutsu_ – una potente voz femenina se escucho con fuerza y una barrera azulada apareció sobre el chico que lloraba desesperado.

Los cuervos al chocar con la barrera dieron la vuelta y tomaron dirección hacia la rama de un árbol algo alejada de lugar en el que estaban.

–Ahí Sasuke – Sakura por fin llego hasta su pequeño hijo, lo tomo en brazos y desapareció en una brisa de color rosa.

Sasuke de inmediato realizó más sellos y grandes bolas de fuego tomaron rumbo hacia donde los cuervos se dirigían, los cuervos alcanzados por las bolas de fuego desaparecieron dando aterradores chillidos y las demás dieron de lleno al árbol, haciendo saltar hacia el aire a un sorprendido Itachi.

–"Esto es más complicado de lo que pensé" – rápidamente esquivo unos kunais que dieron en un tronco, para girar y comenzar una batalla de taijutsu en contra de su hermano menor.

–No debiste venir – Sasuke lanzaba golpe tras golpe a lo que Itachi solamente se dedicaba a esquivar.

–Debo decir – dio un giro aéreo sorprendente y le dio un golpe en el estómago a Sasuke haciéndolo caer como proyectil al suelo –que no me esperaba eso de tú estúpida mujer – hizo unos sellos con rapidez y lanzó una enorme bola de fuego hacia el suelo, quemando todo a su paso, su sorpresa fue ver que el cuerpo de su hermano al ser tocado por el fuego se desvaneció.

–Nunca subestimes a un oponente – le dijo Sasuke sonriente y recargado en un tronco –acaso no lo aprendiste de las reglas básicas de un ninja en toda tú miserable vida –

–No… – de nuevo y por sorpresa un golpe lo hizo caer al suelo en picada, Sakura había aparecido y sonriendo saco tres kunais rosas de su bolsillo.

Itachi intentaba detener su caída, pero el golpe había sido tan mortífero que escucho algunas costillas romperse, furioso solo se cubrió y espero a dar de lleno al suelo. Sakura por su parte miro a su marido, este le sonrió orgulloso y la mujer lanzó a una velocidad impresionante los tres kunais rosas, los cuales cayeron alrededor de Itachi formando un triangulo.

–_Dodoku_ – pronunció la pelirrosa haciendo algunos sellos con rapidez y una línea negra se trazo uniendo los tres kunais creando así un triángulo visible.

Sasuke dio un salto hacia la rama donde se encontraba su mujer, la miro orgulloso, le dio un beso en los labios y le sonrió.

–Has hecho un trabajo maravilloso mujer – colocó su mano en la mejilla de la Haruno –ahora es mi turno de completarlo –

–Fogaku está a salvo en la fortaleza Uchiha – respondió alegre –ya se ha calmado, pero, quiere verte –

–Iré muy pronto – le dio un beso en la frente y la mujer desapareció nuevamente en una brisa de colores rosas.

–Maldita sea esa mujer, van tres golpes que me dan, uno logro pulverizarme dos costillas – Itachi sumamente furioso se paraba con dificultad y escupía más sangre al suelo. –Y maldito seas tú Sasuke – su sharingan comenzó a girar a una velocidad sorprendente tomando por sorpresa al Uchiha.

-o-o-

Tenten limpiaba con tranquilidad la barra de la tienda de armas, mientras Ed jugaba tranquilamente con una bebé de un año, sus cabellos azabaches y ojos cafés destacaban en la pequeña mientras el mayor acariciaba con ternura los cachetes de la chiquilla.

–Deja en paz a Kumiko, Ed – la castaña miraba con desaprobación a su esposo.

–Solo estoy jugando con Kumi-chan – respondió el moreno –tiene eso algo de malo, es mi hija –

–No tiene nada de malo – respondió algo seria –siempre y cuando lo hagas cuando la niña esté despierta, me ha costado dormirla –

–Oh vamos – se acercaba hasta su mujer y miraba su abultado vientre –no me digas que Kenji se ha puesto celoso – colocaba su oído en el enorme estómago de su mujer.

–Por enésima vez – respondió sobándose las sienes –Kumiko está dormida – grito y el llanto de la bebé se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Ed miro a su mujer significativamente, camino hasta la pequeña cuna a escasos pasos y cargo a la niña, está al sentir el abrazo de su padre se acurrucó más y su llanto ceso, Tenten solo miro sorprendida a su marido y luego sonrojada se acercó hasta él y le dio un beso en los labios.

–Por cierto, eh hecho algo para mi pequeño Kenji – miro de nuevo la barriga de su mujer y saco un kunai de madera con el nombre de Kenji grabado –Lo vez pequeño, con esto queda claro que tú eres de la familia Takeshi – pasaba el kunai juguetonamente por el estómago de mujer haciéndola reír.

-o-o-

Kiba cargaba a su pequeña Shizuka, mientras miraba impaciente la sala de operaciones del hospital de Konoha, cuando se encontraba en la reunión su hermana Hanna, había aparecido y le dijo que Ino se encontraba en trabajo de parto, de inmediato comento a Naruto la situación y este sonriente le dejo salir. Se encontraba sumamente preocupado, el embarazo de su esposa era muy riesgoso, Tsunade le había dicho que si las cosas se tornaban difíciles dentro salvaría a Ino.

–Hanna podrías cuidar a Shizuka – algo nervioso le extendió a su hermana a la pequeña rubia –iré a ver como va todo –

–Inuzuka Kiba – Tsume miraba con reprobación a su hijo –esperarás a que Tsunade-sama salga e informe sobre la situación –

–Tsume tiene razón Kiba – Inoichi miraba con un gesto algo preocupante al castaño –si vas allá adentro simplemente tensarás más las cosas –

–Pero oka-san – miro a su madre –pero no quiero perderla, ni a ella, ni a Kazuo – sus mirada se apago más.

–Lo sé pequeño – la mujer se acercó al castaño y le abrazo –ya verás que dentro de poco veremos al pequeño Kazuo correr como un loco tras Akamaru allá en el clan –

–Ino ha sido una mujer fuerte, lo mismo pasó en el embarazo de Shizuka y ahora la pequeña ya tiene un año y medio – Inoichi intento calmar a su yerno cuando la silueta de Tsunade apareció en el lugar.

–Después de una larga operación – la rubia traía una gran sonrisa en su rostro –Ino y el pequeño están fuera de peligro –

Kiba se dejo caer al suelo y dio un gran suspiro mientras una sonrisa de felicidad aparecía en su rostro, Tsunade le miró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, le ayudo a levantarse y se afino la garganta.

–Pero – dijo con seriedad –el problema recae en que tanta complicación se debió a que no era solo un bebé –

– ¿Qué quiere usted decir Tsunade-sama? – Inoichi miro confundido a la rubia ex hokage.

–Han sido dos bebés – sonrió –Kazuo y una pequeña niña a la que Ino decidió llamar Etsuko –

–Dos bebés – Kiba miro sorprendido a su madre, luego a su hermana quien sonreía, luego a su suegro que estaba como roca, a su hija dormir sobre el hombro de Hanna y finalmente a Tsunade – ¿dos bebés? –

–Hai – respondió riendo por la reacción del castaño –son gemelos –

–Gemelos – su rostro se ilumino aún más – ¿puedo pasar a ver a mi mujer? –

–Ella y tus bebés te esperan ansiosos – le indico seguirla.

–Vaya que la descendencia va a ser grande – Tsume miro a Inoichi y ambos se echaron a reír, para despertar a la pequeña Shizuka y escuchar los regaños de Hanna.

-o-o-

Sasuke miraba el cuerpo de su hermano ya sin vida frente a él, se encontraba sin chakra y las heridas en su cuerpo eran exageradas, tras resistir la tortura del Tsukiyomi, Sasuke logro deshacer el genjutsu de su hermano y activando su sello maldito la tortura que recibió Itachi gracias al sharingan fue peor. Finalmente cuando todo parecía terminado para el Uchiha mayor, este realizo una técnica sumamente sorprendente que casi mato al menor Uchiha, de no ser por la intervención del Hokage, Sasuke estaría muerto e Itachi yendo a cazar a su esposa e hijo.

–Vaya que has sido imprudente Sasuke – Naruto sumamente agitado miraba al Uchiha desplomarse en el suelo –ahora será mejor que Tsunade vea tus heridas –

–No – respondió Sasuke escupiendo sangre –llévame con mi esposa e hijo, ella me curará –

–Dudo que lle… –

–Haz lo que te pido – le tomo la camisa con violencia y el Hokage simplemente accedió.

–Lleven el cuerpo de Itachi a la morgue del hospital – mientras ayudaba a Sasuke a levantarse miro a algunos Anbu –díganle a Tsunade que determine la causa de muerte de Uchiha y me lleve un informe detallado mañana por la mañana –

–Hai – algunos Anbus se acercaron al cuerpo de Itachi y se lo llevaron.

–Quien iba a decir que una estocada precisa en el pecho iba a matar al sanguinario Itachi – Naruto llegaba hasta una puerta de metal con un emblema del clan Uchiha a su moreno amigo –su duelo de técnicas fue asombroso y me sorprende que tú amada espada le haya matado –

Sakura al ver llegar a su rubio amigo con él Uchiha sumamente herido dejo a su pequeño hijo y corrió hasta él, Naruto sonriente le comentó como había estado la situación, Sakura solo junto sus brazos y un aura rosa cubrió de inmediato al moreno.

–Sabes que esa técnica es prohibida Uchiha – Naruto miro serio a Sakura –yo mismo la eh prohibido –

–No me importan tus prohibiciones ahorita – las heridas de Sasuke se iban restaurando poco a poco –es mi esposo y debo ayudarle –

–Comprendo – serio y mostrando su madurez se agacho hasta Sakura –solo porque se cuanto darías por salvarlo, te permitiré usarla Sakura, de ahí en delante, tú técnica médica será prohibida –

–Lo entiendo – le miro agradecida.

–Usar la técnica de Meditjutsu es muy peligroso para su usuario, ya que da gran parte de su energía vital para sanar a una persona – cruzo sus brazos y le miro más serio.

–Deja de hacerle el duro dobe – Sasuke pronunció sonriendo –no vez que mi mujer quiere ayudarme –

–Estos Uchiha – algo irritado se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse –te veré mañana por la mañana Sasuke, y gracias – ahora miro a ambos.

– ¿Gracias? – ambos Uchiha miraron a su amigo algo confundidos.

–Así es Sasuke, el día de hoy has derrotado al akatsuki Itachi – le hizo una señal de victoria con la mano –así que en nombre mió y del consejo de seguridad de Konoha te extendemos nuestro agradecimiento, has derrotado a unos de los enemigos más acérrimos de la aldea y por lo tanto a un criminal que desde hace años era buscado por asesinato – sonrió.

–Pero… –

–Konoha no juzgará ni tampoco pondrá a tela de juicio si lo que has hecho fue por venganza o por placer – le miro significativamente –para toda la aldea has cumplido tú labor como líder de la policía militar de Konoha derrotando a un ninja desertor que ataco sin tregua alguna al heredero del clan Uchiha, al líder del clan y a su esposa –

–Dobe – Sasuke se puso de pie, camino hasta el Uzumaki y sorprendiéndolo le extendió la mano.

–Siempre eres y serás mi hermano – le estrecho la mano –teme – una sonrisa surco sus labios y ambos se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

-o-o-

**11 años después…**

El Hokage caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la mansión Hyuga, algunos sirvientes al verlo solamente le hacían una pequeña reverencia y se retiraban. Naruto era ya un hombre maduro de 37 años de edad, dos rayas delgadas y blancas en su cabello daban crédito de ello, a pesar de ser un rastro visible de envejecimiento aquellas rayas le daban un toque más varonil y serio que aún volvía loca a su esposa. Su cabello seguía estando largo y al igual que siempre recogido en una pequeña coleta baja, sus orbes azules tan iluminosos como siempre, pero algo nuevo estaba en su rostro, un pequeño bigote rubio bajo su nariz, se lo había dejado crecer a petición de esposa.

–Naruto-kun – el típico saludo de una mujer de cabellos azulados y ojos aperlados lo recibía en la cocina como todos los días al amanecer.

–Hinata – se acercaba hasta su mujer y le daba un sencillo beso en los labios –ya se ha despertado Tetsuya – daba un sorbo a su taza de té y miraba con detenimiento un pequeño diario sobre la mesa.

–Sigue dormido – la mujer respondió echando a una sartén un poco de tocino – ¿por qué la pregunta? –

–Naoko y Daisuke será asignados en sus equipos de genin el día de hoy – miro significativamente a su mujer –Tetsuya quedo de levantarse temprano para ir a entrenar un poco conmigo, eso ya sabes porque –

–Siempre has tratado de que a nuestros 4 hijos jamás se les note menos en comparación de sus hermanos – le sonrió –siempre has tratado de darle la misma importancia a cada uno –

–Pero claro mujer – le respondió cantarín –acaso creías que tendría un hijo favorito –

–No supuse eso – colocaba en un plato los tocinos que llevaba rato dorando –es solo que me encanta eso de ti –

–Ya tenemos 4 hijos – le miro pícaro –serénate – la Hyuga se sonrojo ante el comentario de su marido y luego sonrió.

–Pues – se acerco peligrosamente al Uzumaki –Los Uchiha tienen 5 herederos – le sonrió "misteriosamente".

Naruto e Hinata después de tener a Naoko y Daisuke, quienes ahora tenían 12 años, habían decidido encargar a un nuevo bebé, Tetsuya Minato ahora de 11 años, posteriormente dos años después del nacimiento de Tetsuya, nació Natsuko Hanabi quien ahora cuenta con 9 años.

–Ya está el desayuno – un rubio parecido exageradamente a Naruto solo que en versión miniatura entró a la cocina y se topo con la escena de su madre besando "apasionadamente" al Hokage de la hoja –Interrumpo – carraspeo.

–No – el Hokage de inmediato se separo de su mujer –y si ya está el desayuno –

–Oto-san – el rubio miro a su padre algo sonrojado.

–Sucede algo malo – pregunto de pronto Naruto mirando con cautela el diario sobre la mesa que había dejado de leer.

–Conoces a Shizuka Inuzuka – pregunto aún sonrojado.

–Claro – respondió este –que hay con ella –

–Puede venir hoy a cenar – su sonrojo era más evidente y Naruto lo noto.

–Si no hay algún problema con Ino o Kiba – al decir Kiba vio como su hijo trago saliva –claro que sí –

–Oka-san… –

–Sí Daisuke, lo sé – su madre le interrumpió y suspiro –hablaré con Ino más tarde –

–A todo esto donde está Naoko – Naruto miro significativamente a su hijo quien de inmediato se puso nervioso.

–Dijo que se adelantaría a la Academia para practicar un poco – respondió más nervioso.

–Porque me temo que hay cierto Uchiha implicado en este asunto – miro con severidad a Daisuke.

– ¿Un Uchiha? – Su risa nervioso fue delatora –no, oto-sama como cree –

–Deja lo celos a un lado Naruto – Hinata acomodaba un plato bien servido de huevos con tocino en el lugar del rubio –sí nuestra hija está saliendo con Fogaku, pues, vamos, es normal –

–Tiene 12 años, Hinata – repuso Naruto algo serio.

–Hokage-sama sale perdiendo si empiezo a hablar – dijo maliciosa Hinata –así que… –

–Me estás chantajeando – Naruto hizo morritos, a lo que su hijo soltó la carcajada.

–Familia – saludo a su padre y madre alegre –aniki-dobe – se dirigió a su hermano.

–Tetsuya – Hinata de inmediato miro de muerte a su hijo –te eh dicho que no le hables así a tú hermano en presencia de tú padre o mía –

–Pero si oto-san le dice así a Sasuke-sama – se llevo una mano por detrás de la nuca –no es así padre –

–Ya escuchaste a tú madre – le miro serio –no groserías en la casa –

–Pero si tú la otra vez… – el chico hizo morritos, pero la severa mirada de su padre lo hizo callarse.

Tetsuya era parecido en estatura, gestos, actitudes y poses al Naruto de 11 años, además de su mismo cabello revuelto y orbes azules, lo único diferente era que su rostro era mucho más fino y atractivo y su cabello era negro.

–Oto-san – una niña de 9 años sumamente furiosa hacía su aparición en la cocina de los Uzumaki, en su mano derecha traía un oso partido a la mitad y en la otra un kunai.

–Angelito – Naruto se puso de pie de inmediato y se acercó hasta la rubia y observo con detenimiento al osito.

–Y aquí viene el regaño del día – Daisuke recargaba la cabeza en su mano mientras miraba a su madre negar con la cabeza, Tetsuya escabullirse bajo la mesa, Natsuko pronunciar Tetsuya y a su padre, regañar a Tetsuya.

–Es que acaso no hay tranquilidad en esta casa – dijo Hinata mirando a su marido regañar a Tetsuya, pero no por haber destruido el oso de Natsuko, sino por haber usado un kunai dentro de la casa.

-o-o-

Sasuke y Sakura tenían 5 hijos, Fogaku de 13 años cabellos negros y orbes esmeraldas al igual que su madre, Hiroko de 11 años, cabellos rosas y ojos negros, Midori de 10 años, cabellos negros y ojos azabache, Tomoe de 9 años cabellos negros y ojos jade al igual que Fogaku y finalmente al consentido de Sakura Uchiha, el pequeño Taysuke de 4 años, cabellos rosas y ojos jade.

–Ah donde ha ido Fogaku, Hiroko – el patriarca de los Uchiha en un tono serio miraba a la pelirosa frente a él.

–Supongo que con Naoko – repuso algo indiferente.

–Uzumaki – pregunto aún serio.

–Naoko Kushina Uzumaki Hyuga – se escucho la voz de Midori Uchiha desde la entrada de la cocina –ese el nombre de la novia de Foku-chan –

–Gracias por el dato, estaba realmente preocupada – Hiroko solo miro con aburrimiento a su hermana y luego a su padre –por cierto, eh quedado de ir a entrenar con Kenji, tengo permiso –

–Solo ten cuidado – respondió el moreno –Midori anda a decirle a tú madre que ya es hora de irnos – ahora paso su mirada hacia la pelinegra recién llegada, la cual jugaba con los cubiertos de la mesa.

–No es necesario – se escucho la voz de Tomoe, la cuarta hija del matrimonio Uchiha –oka-san ya viene –

–Has madrugado el día de hoy, Tomoe – Midori miro divertida a su hermana menor –lo que puede lograr el amor –

–Hiroko, Midori, Tomoe – Sasuke miro a sus tres hijas –mas les vale no andar poniendo sus ojos en los shinobis de la hoja – su voz era autoritaria.

–Uchiha Sasuke – una voz algo dura se escucho por toda la cocina –no andes amenazando a tus hijas –

–Mujer – Sasuke miro a su radiante pelirrosa, ahora llevaba el cabello largo y en rizos, unos lentes y un pequeño pelirosado idéntico a ella solo que versión masculina amarrado a su cuello descansando tranquilamente.

–Debo irme, quede de ir a entrenar con Obito – repuso Midori ante la sorpresiva mirada de su padre, se levantó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

–Takeshi me espera – se levanto ahora Hiroko –Okasan nos vemos – se despidió alegremente de su madre y haciendo una corta reverencia a su padre salió del comedor.

–Tú no has quedado con nadie, Tomoe – Sasuke algo receloso miro a su padre –anda se que has quedado con el hijo de Tenten¿cierto? –

–Con Ryu – sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojizo intenso.

–Si con el mismo – respondió serio –parece ser que me temo que esos Takeshi me quitarán a dos de mis hijas – suspiro –y un Hatake –

–Vamos Sasuke no te pongas así – repuso Sakura algo sonriente mientras dejaba al pequeño Uchiha en una silla para bebé.

–Claro, como no sabes que Fogaku se entiende con Naoko, la hija de Naruto – había dado en el clavo, Sakura era muy sobre protectora con su adorado príncipe.

–Que dices – un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo izquierdo.

–Me voy – Tomoe de inmediato se levanto y se fue dejando a su madre y padre "hablar" con tranquilidad sobre el asunto.

Fogaku había adoptado la actitud del Sasuke de 12 años, seria, reservada y algo arrogante, la única capaz de "moldear" a su antojo tales actitudes era una chica de ojos azules que se apellidaba Uzumaki. Hiroko era muy sarcástica y algo "especial", su carácter con todo el mundo era explosivo, bien era sabido que solo Kenji Takeshi hijo de Tenten podía relajar el humor de la chica. Le seguía Midori, ella había adoptado contraria a sus hermanos una actitud animada y juguetona cayendo especialmente en su gran sensibilidad y capacidad de reflexión, según Sasuke "Obito Hatake estaba robando la joya intelectual de su familia". Tomoe era extremadamente sensible y muy amorosa, luchaba por sus ideales y deseaba demostrarle a su padre que era capaz de ser tan fuerte como su hermano Fogaku. Por último el pequeño Taysuke, un Sasuke más en la familia solo que con dos años de edad y totalmente apegado a su madre.

-o-o-

La tienda de armas de los Takeshi estaba sumida en silencio, un hombre de unos 38 años, cabellos negros y ojos cafés analizaba tranquilamente sus agujas colocándolas en un pequeño estuche de metal, el sonido de las campanillas de la entrada lo hicieron voltear hacia la puerta y mirar a la recién llegada. Ahí a lo lejos estaba una fotografía familiar, en ella estaba Tenten tomada de la mano del mismo hombre que anteriormente revisaba unas agujas, Ed, su esposo y ahí estaba su descendencia, una linda jovencita que debía tener unos 12 años muy parecida a su padre pero su rostro cuidadosamente maquillado vislumbraba armoniosamente sus finas facciones su nombre Kumiko, a su lado un joven de 11 años cabellos negros y ojos oscuros, Kenji y finalmente al final de la foto estaba un chico de 9 años, cabellos castaños y ojos azabaches llamado Ryu.

–Ed-san – saludo una bella jovencita de cabellos rosados –eh venido a ver a Kenji se encuentra – pregunto algo cortés.

–Hiroko – el mencionado le dirigió una linda sonrisa sonrojando un poco a la chica, por su mente pasaba que Kenji era idéntico a su padre, solo que Ed se veía lógicamente más apuesto y maduro. Solo pensar que Kenji estaría en algunos años como él su sonrojo fue más que evidente.

–Otosan – se escucho una voz desde detrás del mostrador –Hiroko-chan y yo hemos quedado de ir a entrenar un poco antes de ir a la Academia –

– ¿Acomodaste todos los kunais y shurikens en sus respectivos compartimientos allá en la bodega? – Ed miro serio a su hijo.

–Por colores y tamaños – respondió tranquilo –y si vas a preguntar que si los deje a la vista para que okasan los revise, sí, si lo hice –

–Bien – le sonrió – ¿Dónde esta Tenten? –

–Acaso se te ha olvidado padre – el moreno miro a su padre sorprendido –él día de hoy Kumi-chan será asignada en un grupo genin, okasan está en la Academia revisando cual será su grupo –

–Lo eh olvidado por completo – se llevaba la mano a la nuca –Ryu donde está –

–Arreglándose – respondió serio –ha recibido un mensaje de su adorada Tomoe para irse juntos a la Academia –

–Parece que nuevamente me quedaré solo en casa – dijo algo nostálgico –te puedes ir Kenji –

–Oto-san – el chico le miro respetuoso.

–Sucede algo –

–Eh tenido problemas para afinar mi puntería con los kunais – le miro expectante –me podrías... –

–Pero por supuesto hijo – respondió contento el hombre –si quieres puedes decirle a Hiroko que te acompañe –

–No creo que sea necesario Ed-san – repuso la mencionada –esta tarde tengo un compromiso familiar –

–Entonces será en otra ocasión – le sonrió –por cierto Kenji – su padre se agacho y saco de algún compartimiento una cajita –estas son las armas que me pediste te perfeccionará hace días –

–Arigato – feliz tomo la pequeña caja y camino hasta la Uchiha, la tomo de la mano y ambos salieron de la tienda de armas.

-o-o-

–Se puede saber porque te has arreglado tanto está mañana, Shizuka – Kiba miraba con reprobación a una rubia de ojos azules desayunar tranquilamente.

–Acaso no lo puedo hacer – respondió algo irritada –Ya te lo eh dicho, si me arreglo es porque la imagen de una dama debe de ser presentable –

–Presentable es una cosa – respondió Kiba –coqueta es otra –

–No me digan que de nuevo están discutiendo por ese asunto de la ropa – Ino miraba con reprobación a su esposo mientras le colocaba un plato de desayuno.

–Otosan tiene severos problemas con los celos – repuso la rubia molesta –dice que no puedo arreglarme –

–Kiba – Ino se llevo las manos a la cintura y miro a su esposo con una mirada algo fría.

–Ya mujer – el Inuzuka tomo sus palillos y comenzó a degustar tranquilamente sus alimentos.

–Hola –

–Papá –

–Mamá –

–Hermana –

Los tres que se encontraban desayunando voltearon inmediatamente su vista a la entrada de la cocina y ahí estaban dos pelicastaños, una chica y un chico, ambos traían junto a ellos a dos pequeños cachorros, las marcas en sus mejillas eran iguales a las de su padre y ambos tenían los orbes azules de su madre.

–Kazuo, Etsuko – Ino de inmediato miro a sus hijos –ya les eh dicho que no me gusta que usen esa forma tan cantarina de saludar –

–No dividan las frases – repuso su marido en apoyo a la rubia.

–Esta –

–Bien –

–Oh ustedes nunca cambiarán – dijo Shizuka sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de sus hermanos.

–Okasan – un chico de 9 años y cabellos rubios entraba corriendo a la cocina asustando a sus padres.

–Que pasa – pregunto sorprendido Kiba.

–Afuera hay un tipo llamado Shikamaru y dice que es un viejo amigo de la familia – el rubio de ojos almendrados miro a su madre agitado.

–Ah Shikamaru – Ino sonrió –pero si es tú tío Shikamaru, Tenshin – se acerco hasta su pequeño hijo y le abrazo.

– ¿Tío Shikamaru? – El rubio suspiro un poco –no se supone que tío Shikamaru estaba en Suna –

–Quien más a parte de tú tío Shikamaru se llama Shikamaru – Kiba algo risueño miro a su hijo.

–Nadie – respondió dudoso.

–Bingo – contestó Shizuka.

–Has –

–Acertado – se escucho por parte de los gemelos ante la mirada inquisidora de su madre.

– ¿Viene solo? – pregunto Ino evadiendo a su familia.

–No – respondió Tenshin –viene acompañado de dos niñas, una es de la edad de Shizu-san y la otra de la edad de Kazuo-teme –

–Deben de ser Nyoko y Kimiko – miro a Kiba –sus hijas –

–Me imagino – repuso Kiba –y supongo Temari-san debe de venir con ellos –

–Una mujer de un carácter algo curioso y con un enorme abanico en la espalda – pregunto Tenshin dudoso.

–Sí ella debe de ser Temari – Ino sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

–Ahora todos ustedes deberán prepararse para ir a la Academia – Kiba miro a sus hijos –Tenshin deberás pasar a recoger a la hija de Hokage-sama –

–Natsuko – sus ojos se iluminaron.

–Claro, Naruto me ha dicho que ambos estaban en el mismo grupo, acordamos que era mejor que pasaras por ella, ya que Hinata no podría llevarla y él simplemente tenía la agenda ocupada –

–Pero… –

–No seas dobe – Shizuka manoteo a su hermano –es la oportunidad de que salgas con Natsuko-chan, ya tienes el permiso de Naru-sama –

–Es verdad – sonriente se alejo de la cocina.

Kazuo se había quedado estático sobre la cocina alertando a su padre y su gemela, miraba embobado la puerta de la cocina mientras su madre entraba acompañada de una chica.

–Chicos quiero presentarles a Kimiko – Ino indico a la niña adentrarse en la cocina mientras esta miraba sonriente a cierto castaño de ojos azules.

–Aniki – Etsuko miraba como su hermano permanecía embobado mirando a la recién llegada.

–Dime que aún estoy vivo –

–Lo estás – le dijo alzando una ceja –porque –

–Veo ángeles, acaso estaré en el cielo – dijo mientras su pequeña mascota soltaba un aullido.

Kiba no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada sorprendiendo a su mujer y Etsuko solo negó con la cabeza pero al voltear hacia la ventana pudo ver a Tetsuya mirarle con tranquilidad y hacerle una señal, haciéndola sonrojar, alertando a su padre quien de inmediato se giro hacia donde veía su hija encontrando a nadie.

–Sucede algo – Kiba miro a su hija.

–Nada es que recordé que ya es hora de irnos – arrastro a Kazuo.

–Ah chicos – Ino quien permanecía hablando con la hija de Shikamaru reacciono ante el comentario de su hija –Kimiko los acompañara a la academia –

-o-o-

Naruto miraba sonriente a su esposa lavar los trastos del desayuno, camino hasta ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

–Esto es lo que soñaste –

–Es mejor de lo que soñé – se giro y miro a su esposo fijamente a los orbes azules.

–Sabes – Naruto se fue acercando cada vez más al rostro de la mujer –creo que fuimos y seremos como el Ying y Yang –

– ¿Ah sí? – comenzaba a pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

–No podemos existir el uno sin el otro –

–Ai Shiteru Naruto-kun – dijo para finalmente terminar de acortar la distancia entre ambos y darse un beso.

–Ahora solo queda verlos crecer – señalo a una fotografía familiar visible colgada en una pared, ahí Naruto abrazaba a sus dos hijos, pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros, uno de cada lado; Naoko le daba un beso en su mejilla derecha e Hinata en su mejilla izquierda y finalmente Natsuko abrazaba su padre por el frente volteando hacia la cámara y haciendo una señal de victoria.

_**Fin…**_

* * *

Jejeje que tal… ¿muchas nuevas parejitas?

Eh pensando si hacer un nuevo fic, donde empiece a abordar la historia desde que los chicos van a la Academia, es decir, continuar desde este capitulo la historia en un nuevo fic, que narrará las nuevas aventuras de la nueva generación de Konoha.

Por cierto se que muchos dirán… la batalla contra Itachi fue muy sencilla, lo se, pero bueno esto era el clímax de la historia jejeje, además Sasuke y Sakura ambos junto a Naruto son sanins, Sakura y Sasuke estuvieron entrenando a tal grado que podían pelear juntos haciendo magnificas y mortíferas combinaciones al atacar.

Rincón del Saber.

Las técnicas de Sakura ambas son inventadas por mí y estos son sus efectos.

–Mimiki Daito no Jutsu– es una técnica creada por Sakura que "refleja" el ataque hacia su oponente, es decir el ataque se desvía contragolpeando al usuario que lo realizó.

–Dodoku – es una técnica creada por Sakura que colocando tres kunais rosas en forma de triangulo crean una especie de sello que impide a quien este dentro aplicar técnicas médicas y de regeneración, además de que absorbe lentamente el chakra de la víctima, entre más grande sea la técnica usada por quien este dentro, más absorción de chakra se da.

–Meditjutsu – técnica médica capaz de regenerar el cuerpo de manera total de algún herido, requiere gran cantidad de chakra y debilita a la persona por un tiempo determinado haciendo vulnerable a enfermedades o incluso ataques enemigos. Solo usada por Sakura y creada por ella.

MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARLE LA MOLESTIA DE LEER!!!


End file.
